


Villain

by Vhenana



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: After listening to her track after release, Evelynn herself can hear the undertone more clearly, and knows that she can be the villain if she wants to.Akali is the closest person she can try her 'theory' out on, and a very willing participant as soon as the lipstick marks her cheek and neck.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125
Collections: K/DGay





	Villain

The day of release was mostly uneventful, aside from Kai'sa almost coming to tears at the sight and knowledge that their fans loved her track, and was quickly comforted by everyone else. Evelynn lifted the headphones off of her ears again and mulled her own track over. It sounded exactly like she wanted it to; powerful, domineering... but the undertones seemed to be lost on everyone other than herself. 

Her head turned, eyes fixing onto the only other person in the room. Akali was sat close to her on the couch, her own headphones on as she sketched what looked like to be a graffiti design. She noticed Evelynn staring almost immediately, and gave her a smile. This was too... calm. The Siren needed _someone_ to understand the undertones to her song. Akali had turned back to her sketch, knowing that if her friend wanted to talk, she would know. The hand on her thigh wasn't uncommon, and Akali lifted her arm for Evelynn to cuddle up to her. As the lips met her shoulder, the idea of casual intimacy went out of the window. 

Evelynn's lips pressed harder against her neck, making sure that there was a strong purple mark from her lipstick. Her teeth met skin around it next, sharp canines diggling lines into Akali's skin as she dragged them across. Her sketchbook dropped to the floor as Evelynn placed a hand against her thigh and pushed her feet down next to it. Her headphones came off next as the Siren sat across her lap, moving slowly to press more lipstick marks against her neck and collarbone. 

"Shit- Evie, you could have just asked." She laughed low, letting it rumble in her chest as both of her hands, one clawed, cupped Akali's cheeks and chin so she could press even more lipstick marks against her pale skin. 

"You had headphones on. This was easier." There wasn't any doubt; mostly because it didn't matter. After Akali's face became mostly purple, Evelynn finally pressed her almost bare lips again Akali's own, gently pulling her chin down and wrapping her longer tongue around the rapper's. Barely anyone ever saw any part of Evelynn's demon side. Everyone aside from K/DA who had seen it had died as a result. The Siren pulled her face away from Akali's, only letting go of her tongue when she got a good luck at her blush and eyes that had filled with desire. 

"Come on, Darling." Evelynn got up from Akali's lap and took her hand, pulling her up, and then across the room to her bedroom. Of course, Evelynn's room was the most lavishly decorated in the house. Her bed wasn't a four poster bed, like some people might imagine, but there was still a canopy that hung from the ceiling over it, pinned back against the wall for now. The dark carpet was clean of any clutter or clothes, like any surface aside from her vanity table, which held most of her makeup. The two of them had done this so many times, Akali followed the wordless commands of her girlfriend's hands as she was pushed towards the bed. 

No matter how many times this exact scenario played out, Akali felt breathless as the siren placed a hand on her chest to keep her flat against the bed and sat over her hips. The smile on Evelynn's lips always sent tingles through Akali's stomach, which, in turn, made the desire pool in her gut. Her thighs pressed together, shifting slightly. It was definitely noticed, but it was ignored as Evelynn reached over to the bedside table and opened the top drawer, pushing a few things aside to take a neat length of purple rope out. 

"No matter how many times I do this," She started, pulling Akali's wrists through the bars on the bedframe and tying them together just tight enough that it wouldn't hurt. "You always look adorable." Evelynn's clawless hand brushed over her girlfriend's cheek, a soft smile on her face. "One moment, darling." 

"Eve?" She watched the siren move her leg over her face, and then sit on the edge of the bed and pull both her phone and a tube of lipstick out of her cleavage. "Do you always carry your phone in your shirt?" 

"When I need to." Evelynn smiled, and then pursed her lips, using the blank screen on her phone as a mirror, applying another thick coat of lipstick to replace what had been kissed onto Akali's skin. She pretended not to notice the rapper's growing need as she shifted her hips around and rubbed her thighs together. As the lipstick was placed onto the bedside table, Evelynn turned her phone screen on and unlocked it, searching through her library of songs. 

"Evie, what are you doing?" The question went ignored. "Evelynn!" Instead of answering, or even turning to look, Evelynn reached behind her and brusher her clawed fingers over Akali's thigh, and towards her crotch. The panic was slight, because Akali knew that there would be no danger of being hurt, and as they were pressed gently into her clothed core and dragged further down, she whimpered and tilted her head back. Evelynn never pushed hard enough to puncture either her shorts or underwear, but knew that Akali could feel her sharp claws brushing over her labia. The creaking of the bedframe as she struggled and writhed against her restraints brought Evelynn the exact feeling she wanted. 

As 'I'll show you' started playing through her phone's speaker, Evelynn placed it gently down and dug her clawless fingers into the waistband of Akali's shorts, tugging them down her thighs. 

"I see that you're enjoying yourself already." she smiled, not needing to look up to know that the tips of Akali's ears were burning. Once again, her claw dragged over her girlfriend's labia, with the feeling more intense without a second layer of clothing in the way. 

"Shit- Evelynn-" The smirk on the siren's face widened. Her lips pressed against Akali's thigh, leaving yet another purple mark on her skin. She didn't quite register it, due to Evelynn's index claw circling her clit. The Siren's other hand went under the rapper knee and lifted it over her shoulder as she leaned closer, replacing her claw with her lips as she pressed her tongue against the same spot, putting a lot of pressure behind it so it could be felt through her underwear. Akali swore loudly in English and arched her back, wrists straining against the rope again. The knuckle of Evelynn's index finger pressed against her core, rubbing her entrance through the cloth. Both her tongue and knuckle pressed with the same intensity, 

And then Evelynn's mouth and hand pulled away completely. 

Confusion was the first thing that filled Akali's mind as she felt the absence of any contact. Being torn out of the feeling of bliss gave her pause, and she looked down to see where her girlfriend was. 

"Eve?" The Siren pretended not to hear the soft begging as she picked her phone up and looked through her music again. "What are you doing?" 

"The song ended." Another curse in English, and the sound of the metal headboard rattling brought another smirk onto Evelynn's face. The frustration and soft swearing from Akali made both her sense of achievement, and the burn of desire in her abdomen burn brighter. Now, 'Drum go Dum' was playing, and Evelynn placed the phone down again. Instead of continuing what she was doing before, both hands hooked into the waistband of Akali's underwear and edged them over her hips, another tingle of arousal rolling down her stomach at the sight of her girlfriend's arousal sticking to the fabric and creating a thread of slick between it and her labia.

"I can't wait to taste you again, Darling." Evelynn smiled, pressing her lips to Akali's abs and circling her clit again, but with her clawless hand. Despite her skill with rapping, Akali wasn't able to form a coherent sentence. It felt like her nerves were on fire. The satisfied smile from the Siren went unseen, and she decided to torture her girlfriend a little more. After rolling the top of Akali's clit under her finger again, to hear another English curse, her hand travelled downward and circled her entrance.

"Shit- Evelynn, please..." Her middle finger slid inside easily, even more of Akali's arousal spilling out onto the sheets as it moved slowly in. The soft, gasping moans that came from Akali spurred Evelynn on more, and she slowly pulled her finger from the hilt, to the tip, and added her ring finger as she pushed them back in. The rapper's heels dug into the sheets as Evelynn's fingers thrusted faster, brushing over her g-spot with each thrust.

As her peak rapidly approached, Evelynn placed her clawed hand on Akali's stomach as a silent request to stop moving as much. The energy was instead moved to her wrists, straining against the soft rope around them. Evelynn's fingers continued to work their magic inside of her as her orgasm approached, pressing against exactly the right places, she was so close-

Every feeling of Evelynn against her vanished suddenly, a mix of a groan and a soft sob breaking free of Akali's throat as she was denied for the second time. She blinked the frustrated tears from her eyes and lifted her head.

"Eve?" The siren was sitting on the edge of the bed again, phone in hand. "Evelynn!"

"The song wasn't correct. One moment." She pretended not to listen to Akali cursing in every language she knew as another song was selected. Having her girlfriend's wetness on her fingers as she used her phone wasn't Evelynn's smartest move, but if it started to malfunction, there were other phones out there. 

"You're so fucking cruel sometimes, Evie." Evelynn just smiled at the remark, putting her phone back on the nightstand as 'Villain' started to play. 

"I am a _villain_ , Darling." As she moved closer, the Siren's lashers seemed to unfurl from her lower back and wrap around Akali's thighs, lifting her hips off of the bed. She couldn't keep up the glare that was directed at Evelynn. Both of her hands moved to hold her waist, claws digging gently into her skin, and as she opened her mouth, Evelynn's golden eyes darkened slightly, and her tongue lengthened to at least six inches, and came to a point. 

"I forgot you could do that..." Akali breathed, wrists flexing against the ropes again. She wanted to run her fingers through Evelynn's hair, pull her closer, and rock against her face; 

But doing what Evelynn wanted would get her exactly what she wanted. 

Still, the pointed tip of the Siren's tongue circled Akali's clit once, then travelled down and circled her entrance, waiting for the rapper to swear again in both Korean and English before she pressed the pointed tip against it and slowly pushed it in. Evelynn shivered as Akali's heels dug into her back, and her gasping voice reached her ears. 

"Fuck... Evelynn... Please don't stop..." Hearing Akali beg was the sweetest sound in the world to Evelynn. Even more than her own song. Her tongue curled at her girlfriend's g-spot, and another shudder ran down her spine with the begging sob that came with it. She was switching from Korean to English rapidly; so much so that Evelynn couldn't completely keep up with it. She did understand 'Don't stop'. There was no way that Evelynn was stopping now. She moved her clawless hand away from Akali's thigh and pressed two fingers against her clit, chuckling silently as she arched with the little leeway she had to do so. Evelynn could have purred if she was able, moving the flat of her tongue against her girlfriend's g-spot in a way that felt like it was pulsing.

Again, Akali started to reach her peak, her cursing becoming incoherent, and the rope straining against her wrists. This time, Evelynn wasn't going anywhere, and waited for a few moments before pinching her clit between her thumb and forefinger. Akali's climax came immediately, her voice going hoarse with the volume of scream that came from her throat.

It was definitely heard throughout the house. 

Evelynn pulled her tongue back into her mouth and replaced it with her fingers again, helping Akali 'ride out' the last of her orgasm. She was gentle in laying her back down, stroking soft circles into her stomach as she moved up the bed again to untie her hands. 

"You're mean, Eve." The Siren just chuckled and laid down next to her girlfriend, still softly stroking her skin. 

"You understand the subtext of my lyrics, though." Evelynn pressed a kiss against her cheek, leaving yet another deep purple lipstick mark. "We both got what we wanted." 


End file.
